Last Friday Night
by DD Agent
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'The Last Fifteen Years." They've met the line. Do they dare cross it?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Friday Night by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS._

_Well people wanted a sequel. To be honest, so did I. This took me ages to write because of the ending to the first one, so I really hope you enoy it! A big thank you to missjaynefor giving __me the initial idea and to_ _calliatra__ for reading it over._

_Enjoy! And part two will be up tomorrow._

**_Part One_**

"Hey, DiNozzo, ya miss me?"

Tony DiNozzo looked up from playing the new online game he had discovered to see Jenny Shepard standing right by her desk. She was _definitely _a sight for sore eyes. He couldn't believe she was back from her bereavement leave so early. The slightly too high heels, the dangerously low blouses. The battered leather jacket and bright smile with her red hair curled over her shoulders. God he had missed her.

He stood up from his desk and made his way over to Jenny. She wrapped her arms around him and he gripped back. They held each other, trying hard not to get too emotional in the middle of the bullpen. They had known each other since Gibbs had brought him on to extend their partnership; and they had been close since. He had stayed at Jenny's when his relationship with Wendy had ended. She had stayed at his the night after Gibbs had left.

"Nope, not at all Jen." They broke their hug and exchanged slight smiles. "It's good to have you back."

Tony went back to his desk, and Jenny slid around hers. Everything was pretty much as she had left it. Old files stacked in her inbox. Post-its stuck to her computer. There was a photograph of her and Lucas standing dustily on the corner. She hadn't wanted to remove it until after the divorce. Until after she had told Jethro.

"Hello Jenny."

The redhead looked up to see that Ziva had come into work. They reached over the divide and hugged, clinging on tight. She had spoken to her friend a little over her bereavement leave, but she had mostly kept to herself. Now she was back, and better than ever. As Ziva went to sit by her own desk, Jenny realised she was still holding the photograph of Lucas.

Turning around, she stared at her small framed collection. The other photographs there were of the team, both Gibbs' and the NCIS Bowling Ninjas. Unlocking her bottom drawer, she recalled the photograph Lucas had made her lose off of her desk. It was one of her and Jethro in Paris, one that she had treasured. She hadn't thrown it out, hadn't dared take it home. So into the bottom drawer it had gone. She touched his face through the glass, shivering a little.

"Jenny!"

More welcomes came as Tim landed on their floor. He practically ran over to her desk. They hugged, Tim squeezing her just a little too tight. Oh she remembered dealing with Tim for the first time. Gibbs had taken Kate onboard the submarine so they could work on their relationship and she was to use her role as Senior Field Agent to make sure Tony didn't completely break the Probie. He had come so far from that young, scared agent. They broke the hug and Jenny stroked Tim's face, trying to reassure the poor man.

"Don't worry; I'm back for good, Tim."

Tony let out a very loud sigh of relief from his side of the office. "Thank God, Jenny! I mean, we've really missed you."

As she sat down, she saw Ziva and Tim nod from their appropriate desks. Oh she missed her family. "It can't have been that bad, DiNozzo!"

All three of the junior field agents turned to her and nodded. What had their boss been like dealing with his grief by himself? They all grouped together in the space in front of the monitor to talk to Jenny and complain about what had gone on while she had been absent.

"He was a nightmare. I mean, your job as Senior Field Agent is to provide a middle man between crazy Gibbs and us!" Tony stated very loudly, not taking the time to wonder where their boss could be.

She knew it was her first day back and she should be nice to Tim, Tony and Ziva as she _had _missed them. But she couldn't bear to tell them that their boss and her best friend and partner had been descending the stairs with the Director when Tony had shouted his remark.

"_Crazy_, DiNozzo?"

The three agents paled and turned around to watch as their boss glared at his team. Then Director Decker looked behind him and gave them a wide grin under his hat.

"Well there you have it, Gibbs, your team is back together again," Decker waved a hand at Jenny. "Just don't break any of them!"

The Director squeezed Jenny's arm as he went past, whistling something. Jethro glared at his three junior agents until they sat in their seats and decided to be quiet. He walked over to Jenny, his hands fumbling. She just smiled at him, trying to put aside her own awkwardness. Friday had…both of them were unsure how to define Friday apart from unsuccessful.

"Welcome back, Shepard," Jethro whispered before moving over to his own desk and throwing himself down in his chair.

Jenny smiled, feeling like she was home. "It's good to be back."

And she did mean that.

X

Will Decker was a happy man. Jenny's first day at work had gone off without a hitch, and Gibbs' team were still writing up paperwork so there were no fires to put out. He had made Cynthia blush after noticing that she had taken an inch off of her hair. And now he was wrapping up the last of his paperwork ready to go back home for a long hot shower and a re-run of _Battlestar __Galactica_.

"Will, do you have a minute?"

He looked up from signing off his last case file to find Jenny Shepard standing in his doorway. She seemed nervous about something, which was unlike the fiery redhead. "Sure, take a seat Jen."

While Jenny settled herself, he walked over to his cupboard and tossed Jenny a bottle of water. It was a mirror image of where they had been only a few days ago, with Jenny pleading to come back to work. And asking if she should tell Gibbs she had feelings for him.

Will had no doubt in his mind that their esteemed silver haired colleague was the reason behind this conversation.

Jenny looked at her hands, not sure exactly where to start. She decided to jump right in. "Will…we've known each other a long time."

Groaning, he clutched his head in his hands and looked over at Jenny. "Don't start a conversation like that. Please don't. Conversations like that usually make me want to kill myself. So you and Gibbs slept together, it doesn't have to be a big deal."

Jenny looked up into Will's eyes, his rich brown mixing with her sharp green. Her hands were moving over each other furiously, she couldn't sit still. Finally, she leant back in his chair, trying to unnerve him. What was going on with her and Jethro _had _to be a big deal. Fifteen years of friendship couldn't just be thrown down the drain.

"We didn't sleep together. We didn't even kiss," Jenny looked down at her hands. "We talked. About Lucas, about Hollis…even about Mike. And then he asked me to stay the night."

Will swallowed some water. When Jenny had left his office on Friday night, he had expected her to go to Jethro, for them to talk and just cross that line in an instant. He knew their chemistry, knew that both of them really wanted something more. Will had expected both of them to come in Monday morning feeling awkward. But he had expected it to be more oh-my-lord-I've-seen-my-best-friend-naked rather than this reluctance to cross the line now they had both admitted there was one.

He needed to lock them in that elevator they were both so fond of.

"So what happened?"

_"You can borrow one of my shirts."_

_Jenny looked in through Jethro's doorway and watched as he started pulling apart the bed. Her heart was in her throat. Her legs were shaking, the adrenalin pulsing quicker than any fire fight. She couldn't believe she was standing in Jethro's bedroom with all the thoughts of what they could do in there able to be formed without feeling like she was betraying something. Or someone. _

_She grinned. "Thanks, Jethro."_

_"No problem." She watched as he swallowed. She was so glad he was just as nervous as she was. She was almost on the verge of throwing up. _

_He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt from near the bottom. Jethro handed it to her, brushing his fingers across hers. She took the shirt with a grin. "Thank you. I'll-I'll go get changed."_

_Jethro nodded and she blushed as she headed over to the bathroom across the hall. She should have suggested that she undress right in front of him, but she wasn't that bold. Unbuttoning her shirt and bra, she slipped the baggy t-shirt over her skin. It smelled like Jethro. It smelled like everything she associated about coming home. Pulling down her jeans, she left herself in her panties. She couldn't believe this was actually happening._

_Moving back into his bedroom, Jenny smiled at Jethro. He was wearing a shirt and boxers. He looked so good. She just wanted to slip into his arms and let him hold her. He had always been able to read her mind and Jenny soon felt his arms around her, holding her close. He felt her kiss her forehead and Jenny looked up at him and felt safe. Like she always did._

"Is that it?"

Jenny frowned over the desk at her old friend. "We talked a little more, but we fell asleep together. Then Saturday we went over to my place and it was just like usual. Except there was this energy…this awkwardness. I thought maybe it would be fixed today but it wasn't."

Will leant back in his chair, wondering how best to comfort her. "I could say I told you so, but I know I'd get parts of my anatomy stapled to my desk," Will muttered. He could see Jenny's eyes flash dark and he decided he was very glad there was a desk between them. "Jen, I don't want to sound disheartening but did you ever wonder if things just wouldn't work? Maybe the time for you to work is gone. Maybe your time was in Paris."

Jenny nodded, clinging onto the chair so hard her knuckles went white. "I don't want to believe it, Will. After everything that's happened with me and Jethro…three marriages down the drain!" She hissed before breaking off. She didn't even want to think about Lucas, about how their marriage had failed because she couldn't admit her feelings about Jethro. It couldn't all be a waste.

As she rested her head in her hands, Will squeezed her shoulder. She looked up at her friend. "I want this so much, Will. I can't even imagine this not working."

Will kissed the top of her head. "Then jump over the line. Ruin everything, see where it takes you."

"And if I end up with nothing?" Jenny asked, the worry seeping into her voice. Every voice declaring her to be a fool was now louder than ever.

Will smiled sadly at Jenny. He had been her friend almost as long as Jethro had been. She was grateful that of all the people who had come into her life, he was one of the few who had stayed. "You'll still have me."

X

Doctor Donald Mallard was packing up to leave for the day, planning a lovely evening with a glass of brandy and a good book. However, when he came out of one of the cupboards he found that Jethro was laying on one of the autopsy slabs. His old friend looked worried. Ducky didn't know why - especially since Jenny had returned to work today. The two were exceptionally close, and the ME had hoped that the return of the redhead would have lifted Jethro's spirits. It seemed that he had been quite wrong.

"Jethro, are you alright?"

The former marine continued to lie on the slab until Ducky went over to his small drinks tray and poured him a healthy measure of bourbon. It was only then that his friend sat up and tipped some down his throat. Jethro sat there, holding the glass in his hand, not sure where to start with his friend.

"Me and Jen…we had a 'moment' on Friday night," Jethro revealed, looking at Ducky who had pulled his chair over to join his friend.

"What sort of 'moment'?" Ducky asked; not wanting to know any specific details but needing to know just enough so that he could help his friend.

He had always wondered exactly when Jenny and Jethro would wake up and get together. There had been pools on them for as long as they had been partners. They had stopped when Jethro had married Stephanie, but started again almost to the day that the divorce papers had been signed. For a few years they had been hot and heavy, money exchanging even when Jenny had started dating Lucas. It wasn't until they had actually signed the wedding register that people had given up hope of winning the jackpot.

But Chris Pacci, who had taken over all pools from Stan Burley, had still kept it going in the knowledge that the marriage would fail soon enough. In the last year, when everyone but Gibbs had noticed that things were off between Lucas and Jenny, the money process had begun again.

Ducky wondered if now knowing what he knew was considered insider trading.

Jethro bowed his head. "Jenny came over, told me that she and Lucas were getting a divorce when he was killed. We ended up talking about why we had never got together, and then I invited her to stay the night."

Ducky nodded, and urged him forward with another pour of the bourbon. Jethro swallowed the tumbler and continued. "We got ready for bed and then we…oh god Duck, it all went wrong."

_Jethro pulled back from Jenny and looked at her. She was beautiful. He'd always known it, had seen that face in his dreams. But the possibility of…of so much tonight was getting him very hot. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to press his mouth to hers and push her down on his bed. He wanted, possessively, to make her forget all about Lucas. _

_He __had __respect __for __the __dead, __but __Lucas __was __a __son __of __a __bitch. __A __son __of __a __bitch __who __had __never __liked __him __because __he _knew _his __wife __loved __him __more __than __she __had __loved __her __husband._

_"We should get to bed," Jethro whispered. It was getting late. They were planning to go to Jenny's early that morning to sort out her place now she had moved back in. That's if they got there at all. Jethro would happily spend the entire weekend in bed with Jenny, satisfying every fantasy he had ever had about his partner. _

_Jenny nodded. "Sounds good."_

_Jethro watched as Jenny walked around to get in his bed. They had slept side by side before. He had held her in bed while she had cried, the only one she would let herself break down in front of. But this was something completely new. His t-shirt barely grazed her thighs, revealing the red panties she wore. He swallowed as she pushed over the sheets to his bed and curled under the covers. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, and Jethro watched her breasts rise and fall as she exhaled. _

_He __didn't __know __how __they __were __going __to __start __this. __Maybe __with __closed __eyes __and __a __light __kiss __before __all __the __pent __up __passion __of __fifteen __years __crashed __onto __his __bed __springs. __He __kept __eye __contact __with __Jenny __as __he __slipped __under __the __covers, __ready __to __reach __for __her. __That __was __when __he __realised __he __was __in __no __fit __state __to __do _anything _with __Jenny._

"So you were…you're…"

Jethro gripped his forehead as he tried not to head slap the ME. "I couldn't get it up, okay!" The tumbler broke in his hand. "Don't need to find a fucking euphemism for that."

Ducky went to find a dustpan and brush to clear up the glass that Jethro had broken. "Obviously I do, Jethro. I know things didn't obviously go your way with Jenny, but maybe it was the wrong time."

He shook his head forcefully. "It was the perfect time, Duck. Jenny was standing there in one of my…Ducky, I have spent a lot of nights thinking about Jenny like that."

The glass put in the trash, the ME with a psychology degree returned to his friend with a possible solution. "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe you've had too many fantasies involving Jenny to even possibly consider the reality."

"Duck…" Jethro rubbed his forehead. The whole situation was giving him a headache.

The Englishman reached over and held his wrist in an effort to comfort him. "Jethro, you and Jenny have been dancing around each other for fifteen years. Both of you have no doubt wondered what it would be like. There were, no doubt, times both of you considered how perfect it would be to be together. It's natural that you would feel anxious about it not living up to your fantasy, and one moment of passion ruining everything you have. After all, if this doesn't work out then not only have you wasted fifteen years on a fantasy, but also destroyed the best relationship you've ever had."

Jethro nodded. It made sense - how else could he not get turned on at the sight of Jenny in his bed? But Ducky's words were making him nervous - he didn't want to lose everything. He didn't want to lose her. "What should I do, Duck? Just ignore the fact that I'm attracted to her? That I love her?"

Ducky rested a hand on his shoulder before tapping the poor man's face. "Start slow. Don't jump in to a full blown relationship. Just ask her to dinner."

X

After coming up from Ducky's, Jethro slammed himself into his desk and downed the remainder of a cold cup of coffee. His gut was acting up - he was worried. But, despite him wanting to be with Jenny more than anything, Ducky's advice made sense. Slow would have its upsides. He could finally feel able to look at her with all the longing he felt. He could finally hold her hand; maybe even kiss her if the moment took them. And really, after fifteen years what was a bit more waiting?

"Jethro?"

He looked up to see that Jenny was still in the office. All thoughts about waiting went out the window just looking at her smile. "Hey, Jen." He needed to be less awkward. This was _Jen_. His best friend. Any awkwardness between them had disappeared within one year of being partners. "Would have thought you would have headed home already."

She shook her head and leant against his desk. She put her hands behind herself, close to his. "Wanted to talk to Will about some things. Plus I haven't been here for a while; it's nice to be back. Why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "No one to go home to." Jethro risked looking up at Jenny. He knew what he wanted, had been spending all weekend trying to deal with the knowledge that she wanted it too. It was time to take the second half of Ducky's advice. Jethro gained his confidence back with the knowledge that it was only Jenny. He pushed some hair off of her face and watched her grin. "Jenny, would you like to have dinner with me one night?"

It wasn't a 'do you want to grab some dinner' question. He didn't want burgers in his basement, Chinese at their desk, pizza in her study. This was a restaurant suggestion: him in a tie, her in a dress. This was Leroy Jethro Gibbs asking his partner and best friend if she wanted to go on a date with him.

The breath he didn't realise he was holding was let out when he watched her eyes light up. "I'd love to. When?"

Jethro wiped his hands on his trousers, his brain trying to keep up with the pace of his heart. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to think about when it would be best to completely reboot his relationship with his best friend. He wanted things to be a little special; he didn't want to go out in the clothes he was now in. But then he didn't want to give either of them time to really think about what they were doing and back out of it. They _needed_ to take the next step.

"How bout tomorrow night? I'll make reservations for somewhere nice," Jethro suggested, his hands still ridiculously sweaty. "Somewhere nice."

"Sounds good." Jenny reached over and rested her hand over his own. Her fingers curled around his and Jethro closed his eyes for a blink. They had spent time huddled in foreign trawlers; they had slept in the same bed. She had straddled him more than once. And yet this simple touch was more intimate than anything they had ever done in the last fifteen years.

Apart from that one moment in Marseille when they had almost kissed.

"I'll pick you up at, say, eight?" Jethro suggested, opening his eyes to look up at Jenny. She was smiling at him.

"I'll be waiting."

Jethro watched Jenny break their contact and head off home. It would be a long twenty four hours until he finally got his chance with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part Two_**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS. __Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted for Part One! :D Here is Part Two, hope you enjoy it just as much! : ) _

_x_

Will Decker was looking over the Anacostia River after another long day, his hands shoved into his pockets. He didn't know where he was going, didn't know what path he was on. He'd taken over the San Diego office once Leon had moved onto DC, and he had ran it quite happily for three years, even helping him set up the Office of Special Projects in LA. When he had got the call from Jethro that Leon had been found dead, he had got on the first plane to the capital. He'd been put as Director without a second thought, and for three years he had bumbled his way through the job.

Now he was starting to wonder where his life had gone, and whether his career was all that there would be to it.

He'd pushed himself in his job, automatically assuming that a wife and kids would come his way. But now he was older, slightly eccentric and in love with a woman who would never love him back. Cynthia had some affection for him, but she was too smart to fall in love with him. Seeing Jenny and Gibbs dance around each other, wondering if there was something there after denying their own happiness for so long, Will was pondering whether it was time to move on too.

Cowboy Mouth came out of his phone and Will flicked it open to see Jenny's smiling face beaming back at him. "Shepard, what can I do for you?"

_"I need you to come over, quickly."_

"Is this a code word situation, Jen?" Will asked, turning away from the river and his own depression. "A Bert situation?"

_"What?"_

Will sighed, rubbing his temples. "One day I'm going to sit you and Leroy down and have a long discussion about popular culture. I'm on my way, kid."

He signalled to his bodyguards that he was back from his moment of reflection. He gave them Jenny's previous address in Georgetown and let his agents take him to his close friend. Stepping out of the car, he told them to go get some dinner. He could be a while. He had only known Jenny at this address, never visited her at the home she had shared with Lucas. Whenever he had seen his redheaded partner in crime outside of the office, it had always been at Jethro's.

Knocking on the door, Will waited for a full two minutes before Jenny opened the door dressed like she was heading to the gym. "Alright, what is so damn…are we going for a run?"

Her red hair was wet and her skin clammy as she dragged him inside. Will had obviously been called after a shower or to offer immediate after sex counselling. He hoped against hope that it was the former.

Pushing Will onto her stairs, Jenny crossed her arms and looked at him. "Jethro and I are going to dinner tonight. In a restaurant. I…I don't know what to do."

Will pulled at his tie, deciding he could put aside an evening of self pity and help out his friend. "Alright, let's sort you out."

The long legged redhead moved up the stairs of her home. Will looked around, examined a few unopened cardboard boxes in the corner. The path to her father's study was closed off with white polythene sheets, and Will could see the beginnings of her rebuilding the place where Papa Shepard had put a bullet in his head.

"WILL!"

"Coming!"

Jenny's bedroom was still half packed. Boxes were all over the place. She was currently rummaging through a huge box of clothes trying to decide what to wear on her ill advised date with Jethro. Will wasn't sure what to think about his friends finally trying to get together after so long. He wanted it to work out; he wanted them to be happy. But after hearing Jenny yesterday, he didn't think that their attempts to date would lead to anything other than heartbreak.

"Like your new living arrangement, Jenny, very hobo chic."

The look she threw him had definitely been inherited from Gibbs. "I need your help in deciding what to wear."

Decker clung onto the nearest piece of furniture. "Do I look like a woman to you?"

Jenny threw a pillow at him, one of the few things she had unpacked. "You are the closest friend I have, Will. Apart from Jethro, and I want to…we're…damn it Will you're the only friend I can trust and respect who I haven't fallen in love with."

She leant back against her wall, trying to get a grip on her feelings. She had said it, and it felt good to say it. She _loved_Jethro, had done for years. She was in love with him. The way he smiled, the way he brought her coffee. The way she was the first person he called if he was in trouble. The fact that she was the only person allowed into his basement. She loved the way he smelt, the way he held her closer than anyone else when she needed it.

And tonight was the night they finally made that jump.

"Please, help me Will. I don't even know where to start."

Will couldn't deny Jenny anything. Although if she asked him to help pick out lingerie he would jump out the window.

X

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was looking at his boat, and the two ties draped over the side. He had made the dinner reservations at a nice French place that Jenny would surely enjoy. He'd showered, shaved, tried to find a bottle of aftershave that an ex-wife hadn't bought but couldn't. Now he was trying to decide between the grey tie over his black shirt or the deep blue one.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialled the number without thinking. It was only when Jenny answered that he realised he had done it automatically. _"Jethro? __Please __god __tell __me __you're __not __cancelling."_

"No, I'm not." She sounded so terrified. He was happy about that, it meant that she wanted this date just as much as he did. "I actually needed your help with a tie."

_"Which ones? Considering you own three it'll be pretty easy to figure out."_

Jethro laughed. Tonight was going to be so easy. They worked so fluidly, they were so entwined in each other's lives that changing that messed up everything. When he had left for Mexico, she had ended up marrying Lucas. They just belonged together. Despite Ducky's worrying, Jethro had no doubts that they would work.

"Well I won't surprise the colour of my shirt…"

_"You're __wearing __black, __Jethro. __It's __your __'date' __shirt." _He could hear her laughing on the other end of the phone. She fitted with him, she was meant to be by his side. _"So __I'd __go __for __the __grey __tie. __It'll __look __sexy. __That __is__…__if __that__'__s __the __effect __you're __going __for."_

He smirked. "Definitely for you."

Jenny, his Jenny, laughed at the other end of the phone. _"I'll __see __you __soon."_

"Counting every minute." Now he just sounded pathetic.

Slipping the tie over his neck, Jethro looked in the mirror and tightened the knot. He tried to keep it loose, he wanted to feel loose. But his hands were sweating, his muscles felt tight and his mouth kept going dry. But they would be fine. They'd have dinner like usual, maybe end up making out before the night was finished. Slow and smooth.

They would be fine.

Grabbing his car keys, Jethro headed into the Challenger to pick up Jenny. Traffic was mild; the radio was on blaring something loud in his ears. He just needed something to keep his mind off what he was about to do. Eventually he made it outside the Georgetown house he knew so well. Jethro rested his hands on the steering wheel, debating whether he should go up to the door like a gentleman. The game had changed between them, and he really didn't know the rules.

"You thinking of driving off, Jethro?"

He looked up from the driver's side to see that Jenny was standing next to his car. She stepped back as he opened the door to get a better look at her. She looked beautiful; wearing a simple cut black dress under the black leather jacket she wore for work. Her hair was in loose curls over her shoulders, her makeup brought out her eyes. After examining her curves in great detail, Jethro focussed on those. They anchored him more than anything he had ever discovered.

"Nah, Shepard. Just wondering whether I was underdressed."

Jenny pushed some hair behind her ear, shifting in her skin. "You look very handsome. Told you that tie would go well."

Jethro chuckled and leant back against the car, brushing a hand through his hair. "That you did. We better get going. Dinner awaits."

"Yes it does."

Jethro went around the other side of the Challenger and opened the door for Jenny to slide her body into. He got in the driver's side and squeezed Jenny's hand. Tonight was the first night of the rest of their lives.

X

"So…" Jenny licked her lips.

Jethro fiddled with his glass. "So."

Neither of them was sure what was wrong. The restaurant was fine, not crowded and their starter had been edible. The wine choice was even drinkable, and Jethro wasn't a big fan of wine unless he was in someplace that demanded it. Over the candlelight Jenny shined, and he looked quite dapper. But the conversation was stilted, their hands gripping the table in an attempt to stop them sliding off the world.

"First date?" asked the waiter as he brought in their main courses.

Jenny looked up from her fork to stare at the smiling waiter. He was grinning, trying to appear sympathetic but it only seemed to make things worse. Jethro just took a sip of his wine, his hand clasping the glass so hard Jenny was afraid it was going to break.

"Yes, it is."

The waiter left them to it and Jenny continued to stare at her fork on the table. She felt so anxious being across from Jethro in this setting. She didn't know why it had to be this way, why they couldn't slip into their old routines. Jethro was resting his hand on the table, looking out into space. _Hopefully _not at another woman.

They couldn't go on like this. Jenny decided to make the first move and rested her hand over his. He looked down at her hand like he had been burned, but moved his thumb over hers slowly. They exchanged a soft smile.

"How's your steak?" Jethro asked, his tongue stumbling over his lips.

She smiled weakly at him. "It's good. This is a good place, a good choice, Jethro."

"I thought you'd like it." He broke their contact and brushed a hand through his hair. "At least, I hoped you would."

The wine waiter topped up their glasses and they spent the main course in silence. Both of them chewed over their steak, not noticing how peppery the sauce was, or how the steak was just on the wrong side of rare. Jenny's fork kept trembling on the edge of her plate, and Jethro kept raising his glass up to take a sip every thirty seconds.

"Was everything okay?"

Jethro put his napkin down just as the waiter came back to collect the plates. "Fine, thank you. Everything's fine."

He smiled at them, understanding that they were nervous. "Would you like dessert?"

Jenny put her napkin down and turned to the waiter. Sitting through another potential half hour of this butchered silence was not appealing. "No thank you. Just the cheque please."

The waiter frowned and walked off in the opposite direction, a little stunned. Jethro looked over the table and reached for Jenny's hand, but she pulled it back and pulled her body in on itself. She looked so sad, and as Jethro sat back in his seat he realised he was responsible for that.

"Jenny, is everything okay?"

She shook her head, and Jethro resisted the urge to reach over and hold her. He had done so after Lucas' body had been found; after she had found out she was sick. After they had discovered Leon's body. He had always been there to comfort her, but this was one moment where he just _couldn't_.

"This isn't going to work, is it?"

Jethro thought for a moment and exhaled. "First dates are notoriously rocky. Just give it time."

"Fifteen years?" Jenny looked down to the ground as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I wanted tonight to be perfect. I guess I just piled too many expectations on us, expecting us to become this perfect couple once we'd…fifteen years of wondering, and this is what we're left with."

The waiter brought the cheque to their table. Jethro reached over to deal with it, just beating Jenny to the punch. There was no way he was letting her pay for it. He was a gentleman, and she was his date for the evening. Even if it had possibly been the worst first date in history.

"You're my best friend, Jen," Jethro stated as he put his card down on the little wallet. "I don't want to lose you over this."

Jenny pulled back in her chair and he was on his feet in seconds to pull it out properly. He rested his hand on Jenny's arm as she looked over at him. Why couldn't they do this? Why couldn't this be everything he had thought it would be?

"You won't. You're the best thing I have, Jethro, there is no way I'm losing you." She smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I just need some space, work this all out in my head. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

He helped her jacket on and squeezed her hand as she left his side. Jethro kicked himself as he watched her walk away.

X

Jenny was walking away from the restaurant. She wanted to be alone for a while before grabbing a cab back to her place. Her stomach felt so empty, what little food that was in there was churning. Ever since she had met Jethro, she had compared every man to him. Even Lucas had never stood a chance against him. And now to find out that it was never going to work made her want to cry. They had risked everything on something that would now never happen.

She felt like a fool.

A car pulled up beside Jenny and stopped. She turned behind her and smiled when she saw that Jethro had followed her in the Challenger. He stepped out of the driver's side and walked over to her. Every step made Jenny wince. What did they have left to say? Surely it would be better to wait until tomorrow to forget this had ever happened.

But Jethro had never been the most usual of men, and he had never given up on anything. Especially her. He reached down for her hand. "Jen, I can't let you walk away. I've let so many women walk away from me, because in the end I didn't care," Jethro began to stroke her face. He cupped her cheek and moved closer to her. One arm gripped her waist, pulling her to him. "I can't let you walk away too."

She shook her head. "I'm not walking away, Jethro. I just…need to think."

It was his turn to shake his head. "Shepard, that brain of yours gets you into so much trouble. This should be the simplest thing in the world." He rested his forehead against hers, looking into those green eyes that drove him to the brink. "Can I kiss you?"

Jenny didn't know what to say. His lips were so close to hers. She just nodded; a smile quirking at the corner of her mouth. Her stomach continued to churn as Jethro closed his eyes and leaned in close. Jenny kept her eyes open for as long as possible until she felt the need to close them. Jethro's lips grazed hers, slowly brushing her bottom lip. She wanted more, and Jethro responded in kind. He kissed her bottom lip, pushing up her top one to properly kiss her with a force that scared both of them.

Jethro pulled back, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth before pulling her into him for a hug. He kissed her hair and Jenny dropped her head onto his shoulder. He looked down to her, his lips still tingling from such a simple touch.

"Guess we were both wrong, huh?"

Jenny put her hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss him again. Her lips overlapped his mouth, her tongue slowly traced the outline of his lips until Jethro's hand gripped her body too tightly. Pulling away, Jenny stroked his cheek. The way Jethro was looking at her…no one had ever looked at her like that.

When they broke apart properly, they were both smiling. Holding one of her hands in the other, Jenny grinned at him. "So what do we do now? Go back to my place and finished what we started?"

Her voice was trembling, and as Jethro felt his head move from left to right he realised that neither of them were ready to jump into a sexual relationship just yet. Hell, they weren't exactly ready to jump into a full blown love affair either. They moved over to the Challenger where they sat on the hood of the car and Jethro wrapped an arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"We take it slow. Rome wasn't built in a day…all those clichés…" Jethro brushed his lips against hers again. Jenny kept smiling, and he felt her enthusiasm building in himself. This was best for both of them. "I've waited fifteen years for this. I want to damn well enjoy seducing you."

Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you think you're going to be the one doing the seducing?"

"Yeah, I do."

Jenny pushed him in the chest, knocking him back onto the hood before trying to run around the car in her heels. Jethro swung back over the car and chased after her. He reached for her hand and pulled her into him, pressing his mouth to her cheek. Both of them were laughing all the while.

Pushing one hand into his hair, Jenny's lips caressed Jethro's, sucking gently on the skin. She bit down gently before her tongue touched his. Running her tongue over the back of his teeth, her hands gripped harder onto his skin. Jenny pulled back a touch, pressing a light kiss over his top lip and then his nose.

Jenny smiled. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, _boss_."

Being the tease Jethro had always known she was, Jenny pressed another kiss to his lips before walking off in her heels. He would have offered her a ride, but they both knew they needed the time to process their first date. And the possibility of more.

Watching her walk away, Jethro couldn't _wait _for work tomorrow.


End file.
